Moment
by teukiteuk
Summary: Hanya sepenggal momen-momen manis dalam pernikahan mereka. SiChul / MPREG / Oneshoot / Romance / RnR


**Title : Moment**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Romance, Marriage Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hanya sepenggal momen-momen manis dalam pernikahan mereka._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Good Morning (Sickness)_**

Kamar tidur itu masih dihiasi nuansa temaram. Mentari pagi masih enggan menampakkan dirinya. Tentu saja, sekarang masih pukul setengah empat dini hari. Sepasang suami istri itupun masih betah dalam lelapnya, saling memeluk satu sama lain menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Ah, sepertinya tidak. Sang istri terbangun perlahan karena perasaan tidak enak pada perutnya. Ia menggeser tangan suaminya yang memeluk perutnya dan segera berlari ke toilet yang hanya enam langkah dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoekk.. hoekk.. ughh.."

 _Namja_ itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan closet, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya terisi cairan. Eoh, tadi malam ia tidak bernafsu makan dan hanya meminum susu untuk bayi kecilnya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah belakang. Sang suami dengan tubuh atletisnya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Terbangun karena suara tertahan dari kamar mandi.

Choi Siwon memijat tengkuk istrinya pelan, membantu istrinya mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah habis. Sesekali ia mengolesi minyak angin supaya istrinya merasa lebih baik.

"Merasa lebih baik, _my Queen_?" tanyanya pada sang istri yang sudah tidak muntah lagi, hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar kencang dan menderu.

" _Ne_ " jawab Heechul pelan.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun"

Kim Heechul mengangguk menerima ajakan suaminya untuk kembali tidur. Ya, ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

Namun baru dua langkah, Heechul kembali berbalik dan...

"Hoekkk.."

Ah, sepertinya bayi mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kedua orangtuanya. Diam-diam Siwon menelusupkan tangannya ke balik baju Heechul, mengelus perut datar Heechul yang berisi janin 3 minggunya.

" _Good_ _morning_ , _baby_ "

"Hoekk..."

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Craving_**

Sore itu Heechul sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ditemani dengan satu piring kecil kue manis buatannya siang tadi, beserta jus apel nikmat favoritnya. Sesekali mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit menonjol, terlihat di balik kaus _v-neck_ abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Suapan kue manisnya terhenti saat halaman majalah itu memperlihatkan semangkuk besar es kacang merah yang terlihat segar. Ugh, tiba-tiba keinginannya menikmati kue manis itu hilang berganti dengan es kacang merah seperti di majalah itu.

Keinginannya bahkan menjadi berlipat ganda saat meningat kedai es kacang merah favoritnya saat masih sekolah dulu. Kedai yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya dengan Siwon semasa mereka bersekolah dulu. Ah, ia ingin makan es kacang merah sekarang. Dan harus di kedai dekat sekolahnya yang dulu.

Tapi sekarang masih pukul tiga sore, dan Siwon baru akan pulang pukul lima nanti. Heechul juga tidak mau pergi kesana sendirian. Tapi menunggu Siwon pasti lama sekali, dan kedai itu tutup pukul enam sore. Tidak akan sempat kalau menunggu Siwon pulang.

"Ah, _eottokhae_?" gumam Heechul pelan.

 _Namja_ hamil itu sekarang menjadi gelisah. Keinginannya untuk menyantap es kacang merah semakin menggebu-gebu, mengabaikan kue manis yang baru ia makan sedikit dan jus apel yang belum berkurang sedikitpun.

 _Cklek!_

"Eoh, Wonnnie?"

Choi Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk disamping Heechul, mengabaikan raut bingung Heechul yang masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa sudah pulang? Harusnya kan masih dua jam lagi?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Hehehe.. Aku merindukanmu" jawab Siwon singkat sambil terkekeh lembut.

Siwon melirik lembar majalah yang terbuka di atas pangkuan istrinya. Eoh, es kacang merah yang segar dan manis. Sangat pas untuk hari yang panas ini.

"Wonnie.." panggil Heechul manja sambil bergelayut di tangan Siwon.

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingat kedai es kacang merah di dekat sekolah kita dulu?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat sambil mengelus kepala Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku ingin es kacang merah buatan _ahjumma_ itu"

"Lalu kue itu?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kue buatan Heechul yang terabaikan di atas meja.

"Huh, aku kehilangan selera untuk memakannya. Tiba-tiba ingin makan es kacang merah saja"

"Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan, sayang. _Jja_ , aku ke kamar dulu, _ne_ "

Heechul menatap sedih kue buatannya tadi siang. Siwon benar, tidak baik membuang-buang makanan seperti itu. Sejak dulu Siwon memang selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan, apalagi di luar sana masih banyak orang yang kekurangan makanan. Bukan berarti karena kau banyak uang kau bisa membuang makanan seenaknya.

Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk menyantap kue manis itu. Ia lebih ingin makan es kacang merah yang dingin dan segar. Dan, ayolah. Ia sedang mengidam sekarang. Ini bukan hanya keinginannya seorang, tapi juga janin 8 minggunya.

Tidak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar, dengan memakai kaus abu-abu senada dengan Heechul dan dilapisi jaket hitam. Cardigan putih milik Heechul tersampir di tangannya sementara ia menggenggam kunci mobilnya.

" _Kajja_ " ajak Siwon singkat.

Heechul yang tadinya sedang menunduk sedih segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang mau ke kedai dekat sekolah kita dulu? _Kajja_ , jika kita pergi sekarang mungkin masih sempat sebelum kedainya tutup"

Heechul menghela nafas pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak jadi"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan segera duduk disamping istrinya yang manja itu.

" _Wae_?"

Heechul tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menunjuk kue buatannya kemudian menggeleng lagi.

"Chullie, aku bilang tidak baik membuang-buang makanan. Bukan menyuruhmu untuk membuang makanan, sayang. Kau bisa menyimpannya di kulkas lalu memakannya nanti, kan? Sekarang cepat simpan kue dan jusmu di kulkas lalu kita akan pergi ke kedai dan makan es kacang merah sepuasmu"

Mata Heechul berbinar mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia mengangguk dan mengecup singkat bibir Siwon kemudian melesat ke dapur dengan kue dan jus apel di tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali dan menggandeng tangan Siwon yang masih menunggunya.

" _Kajja_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _First Kicking_**

Siwon mengernyit heran karena tidak menemukan sosok istrinya di ruang tamu. Padahal biasanya Heechul selalu menunggunya pulang dengan duduk di ruang tamu bersama majalah atau kue kering yang menemaninya.

"Chullie..?"

Setelah memastikan Heechul tidak ada di dapur, Siwon memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke kamar mereka. Pintu kamar mereka yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Siwon dapat mendengar suara tawa Heechul samar-samar.

Apa Heechul bersama seseorang?, batinnya.

Siwon mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya dan ia kembali mengernyit bingung saat menemukan Heechul hanya seorang diri di dalam kamar, duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau Siwon sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Chullie" panggil Siwon pelan.

"Eoh, Wonnie. _Mian_ , aku tidak mendengarmu pulang" ucap Heechul meringis memamerkan gigi rapinya.

"Ehm, _gwaenchanha_. Kudengar tadi kau tertawa, apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Hehehe, kemarilah Wonnie. Hari ini _uri_ _baby_ memberikan kejutan untukku"

Meski masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul, Siwon tetap menurutinya dan duduk di samping Heechul. Kemudian Heechul menarik tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang mulai terlihat menonjol.

"Tunggu sebentar, Wonnie" ucap Heechul sambil terus menggerakkan tangan Siwon, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

Siwon masih bingung sampai kemudian ia dan juga Heechul merasakan sesuatu.

 _Dug_

Sebuah sundulan pelan namun dapat menggetarkan hati mereka berdua terasa dari dalam perut Heechul. Siwon terngaga kaget dan begitu pula dengan Heechul.

"OMO! OMO! Apa dia baru saja menendang?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon berdecak tidak percaya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di depan Heechul. Kali ini ia mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Heechul masih dengan tangan kanannya yang juga berada disana.

 _Dug_

Dan keduanya kembali menjerit lalu tertawa bahagia. Ya, ini momen membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Merasakan tendangan pertama dari janin 18 minggu yang masih tenang di dalam rahim ibunya memang sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Baby Bump_**

 _Namja_ cantik yang sedang hamil itu melempar baju-bajunya sembarang. Tubuhnya masih dilapisi _bathrobe_ , meski kenyataannya ia sudah selesai mandi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Heechul menyentak kakinya kuat, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan nafas yang menderu kencang –kesal.

Choi Siwon masuk ke kamar mereka dan terkejut mendapati kamar tidurnya itu sudah sangat berantakan. Siwon memungut satu per satu baju Heechul yang ada di lantai dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur sementara dirinya duduk disamping Heechul yang merungut kesal.

" _Wae_? Kenapa belum memakai baju? Kau tidak ingin pergi?"

 _Well_ , mereka memang ingin menghabiskan sore di taman kota lalu makan malam di sebuah restoran yang baru buka pekan lalu di dekat sana. Tapi sudah hampir 2 jam menunggu, istrinya itu bahkan belum berpakaian sama sekali.

"Wonnie, semua bajunya membuatku gendut" rengek Heechul sambil menunjuk baju-baju yang bertumpuk di dekat Siwon.

"Eoh?"

"Ck, lihat" ucap Heechul sambil mengambil sebuah kaus oranye dengan motif garis-garis vertikal putih.

"Kau lihat? Ini membuat perutku terlihat besar! Lalu yang ini"

Heechul melempar kaus oranye itu dan mengambil kaus lain berwarna putih polos dengan kerah V-nya.

"Yang ini juga membuat perutku menonjol sekali!"

"Sayang,..."

"Diam kau Choi Siwon! Aku belum selesai!"

Heechul kembali mengambil kaus lain dan terus berkomentar bahwa perutnya terlihat sangat besar dan gendut. Hingga akhirnya Siwon beranjak dan menggiring istrinya ke depan cermin yang menempel pada pintu lemari.

Siwon menarik tali _bathrobe_ Heechul membuat tubuh polosnya terlihat, terutama perutnya yang sudah membesar pada 23 minggu kehamilannya ini.

"Kau lihat, sayang? Bukan bajunya yang membuatmu terlihat besar, tapi memang perutmu yang sudah membesar. Itu wajar, sayang" ucap Siwon sabar.

"Huh, tapi tetap saja. Aku jadi gendut seperti beruang" dengus Heechul.

"Hei, semua ibu hamil akan mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Jangan mendengus seperti itu, bayi kita bisa mendengarnya. Bukankah jika perutmu membesar itu bagus? Berarti bayi kita tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sini 'kan? Atau kau tidak suka jika bayi kita sehat, hmm?"

Heechul menunduk mengelus perutnya yang memang sudah terlihat. Siwon benar, seharusnya ia berbahagia karena bayinya tumbuh dengan baik. Bukan mendengus dan mengeluh karena perutnya membesar dan membuatnya gendut.

"Kau benar, Wonnie. _Mianhae_ "

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada bayi kita. Kau menyakiti hatinya" ucap Siwon sambil ikut mengusap perut buncit istrinya.

" _Mommy_ minta maaf _Baby_. Kau tidak membuat _Mommy_ gendut, kau hanya sedang tumbuh di dalam perut _Mommy_ "

" _Jja_ , sekarang cepat pakai bajumu dan kita segera berangkat. Jadi pergi 'kan?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan dan berbalik memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Daddy_ " bisik Heechul lembut.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Boy or Girl?_**

Siwon pulang dengan membawa beberapa mainan dikedua tangannya. Tentu untuk buah hatinya nanti. Heechul yang seperti biasa selalu menunggu kepulangan Siwon di ruang tamu mengernyit bingung ketika suaminya itu menaruh mainan-mainan di atas meja. Ada boneka dan mobil-mobilan.

"Kau membeli semua ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sebagian masih ada di mobil, paman Kim sedang menurunkannya"

"Astaga, kau membeli banyak sekali. Bahkan kita tidak tahu jenis kelamin bayi kita"

"Karena itu aku membeli banyak mainan. Boneka-boneka ini bisa untuk bayi kita jika ia perempuan. Lalu mobil-mobilan ini cocok untuk bayi laki-laki" jelas Siwon.

Mereka memang sudah melakukan USG beberapa kali, tapi selama itu baik Siwon maupun Heechul enggan memeriksa jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Mereka ingin anak pertama mereka ini menjadi kejutan, tidak hanya untuk mereka berdua tapi juga untuk seluruh keluarga besar.

Tapi karena itu juga mereka jadi sulit mencari perlengkapan untuk bayi mereka. Mereka jadi lebih sering membeli barang _unisex_ agar bisa dipakai untuk bayi perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan padanya, mungkin ia akan menjawab apa yang ia suka" tantang Heechul.

Mata Siwon berbinar dan ia segera mengambil salah satu mobil mini dan memposisikannya di hadapan perut besar Heechul yang telah berusia 27 minggu.

"Hei _baby_ , hari ini _Daddy_ membawa pulang sebuah mainan mobil mini berwarna merah. Kau suka? Kalau kau laki-laki, kau bisa memainkannya bersama _Daddy_ "

 _Dug_

Sebuah tendangan ringan berasal dari perut Heechul membuat Heechul terkekeh dan mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Sepertinya dia menjawab pertanyaanmu, _Daddy_. Dia suka dengan mobil merah ini"

Siwon tertawa pelan kemudian mengganti mobil tersebut dengan boneka beruang berbulu lembut. Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama dan kembali dihadiahi tendangan lembut oleh bayinya.

"Eoh? Kau juga suka boneka beruang ini?" kaget Heechul.

Sejenak Siwon dan Heechul saling berpandangan bingung kemudian keduanya serentak tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, kau laki-laki atau perempuan, _baby_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Stretchmark_**

"Kau mau ganti dengan piyama, sayang?" tanya Siwon pada istrinya yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

 _Well_ , ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Dan mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah orangtua Siwon. Tadinya mereka ingin menginap disana dan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali, tapi mengingat besok Siwon ada meeting penting jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang malam ini.

Heechul mengangguk samar dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah terjaga sampai jam segini. Biasanya pukul sepuluh saja ia sudah merasuki dunia mimpi bersama Siwon.

"Biar kubantu, sayang" bisik Siwon hendak membantu melepaskan kemeja longgar yang dipakai istrinya. Tapi Heechul lebih dulu membuka matanya dan mengambil piyama yang diletakkan Siwon di atas nakas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menggantinya sendiri. _Jja_ , sebaiknya kau juga mengganti bajumu, Wonnie"

Heechul mengangkat tubuhnya dari pembaringan dan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya disana. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terbingung dengan tingkah istrinya. Kenapa harus ganti baju di kamar mandi? Bukankah mereka biasa berganti pakaian bersama? Tapi kemudian Siwon mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin Heechul memang ingin ke toilet, pikirnya.

Pagi harinya Siwon sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya sementara sang istri masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkusnya.

"Sayang, kau masih mengantuk? Aku pergi sekarang, _ne_ " bisik Siwon lembut.

"Ehmmm.." Heechul melenguh pelan dan berbalik memeluk pinggang Siwon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa Wonnie?"

"Hampir jam delapan, sayang. Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur saja lagi. Jangan dipaksakan. Aku hanya ingin pamit denganmu dan _baby_ "

Heechul menggumam samar ketika Siwon mengecup bibirnya. Tapi kemudian ia terbangun saat Siwon hendak menarik ke atas piyama tidur yang ia kenakan. Ia menahan tangan Siwon dan menghalangi suaminya itu untuk membuka baju tidurnya.

" _Wae_ , sayang? Aku ingin memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk _baby_ seperti biasa"

"Ini masih pagi, Wonnie. Dan dingin. Bagaimana kalau aku masuk angin karenamu?"

"Huh? _Arraseo_ " Siwon mengalah dan mengecup perut besar Heechul dari balik piyama tidurnya dan kembali menyelimuti istrinya itu.

Jam empat sore Siwon sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan menemukan istrinya tengah bercermin di kamar mereka. Heechul mengangkat baju hamilnya ke atas memperlihatkan perut buncit 30 minggunya yang besar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sayang?" tanya Siwon yang tentu saja mengejutkan Heechul.

"Wonnie? Ke-kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Heechul sambil terburu-buru menutupi perut buncitnya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sayang"

"A-aku.."

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, sayang?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan. Ia ragu untuk menjawabnya, membuat Siwon semakin yakin memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan istrinya itu.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, sayang"

Heechul menghela nafas pelan kemudian menarik Siwon menuju cermin besar di pintu lemari. Ia kembali mengangkat bajunya ke atas memperlihatkan perut besarnya yang dihiasi gurat-gurat merah menjalar.

Siwon yang berdiri di belakang Heechul segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang ketika ia melihat Heechul menunduk sedih dari pantulan mereka di cermin.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Wonnie, aku memalukan _aniya_?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir istri tercintanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Siwon sedikit marah.

"Bentuk tubuhku. Kau lihat sekarang aku benar-benar gendut. Baiklah aku tidak mempermasalahkan tubuhku yang melebar. Tapi lihat, garis-garis merah ini membuatku semakin jelek. Dan tidak hanya di perut, pinggang dan pahaku juga bergaris seperti ini. Aku memalukan, Wonnie"

Eoh? Jadi karena hal ini belakangan Heechul sering kali menghalangi Siwon yang hendak membuka bajunya. Siwon terkekeh lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan pada pundak Heechul dari belakang.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memalukan, sayang. Ini semua wajar. Perutmu membesar, beberapa bagian tubuhmu juga membesar karena kehamilan. Tentu saja kulitmu akan merenggang dan menimbulkan _stretchmark_ seperti ini. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, besok aku akan membelikan _lotion_ untuk memudarkan _stretchmark_. Kau mau?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan dan berbalik memeluk Siwon erat. Menggumamkan terimakasih berkali-kali untuk suami tercintanya itu. Membuat Siwon terkekeh geli saat merasakan bibir tipis kekasihnya bergerak-gerak di dada bidangnya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai hal itu. Aku menikmati semua momen kebersamaan kita. Terutama momen selama kehamilanmu, termasuk momen manis hari ini. Aku mencintaimu, _My_ _Queen_ "

Heechul tertawa manis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengunci Siwon dalam kukungan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Massage_**

Minggu siang yang cerah. Choi Siwon sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan majalah _sport_ terbaru di pangkuannya, sementara sang istri sedang asik dengan eksperimen kuenya di dapur. Sesekali Siwon tersenyum lembut dalam kegiatan membacanya saat mendengar suara kekasihnya dari dapur yang hanya dibatasi dengan meja makan marmer dari tempatnya sekarang.

Siwon tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya karena sebelum Heechul memulai kegiatan favoritnya, Siwon sudah mengeluarkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya sehingga istrinya tidak perlu memanjat untuk mengambil peralatan dari lemari tinggi di dapur.

Siwon masih tersenyum mendengar senandung lembut yang mengalun dari bibir kekasihnya tapi kemudian ia terkejut saat mendengar benda jatuh atau memang sengaja dilempar oleh kekasih hatinya itu. Dan saat Siwon berbalik, ia melihat Heechul berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan langkah terseok dan wajah merengut.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil membawa Heechul duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh, aku kesal"

"Karena?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuat kue hari ini, tapi pinggangku pegal sekali dan seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Dan baru 20 menit berdiri di dapur rasanya pinggangku nyaris patah"

"Lalu?"

"Wonnieeeee" jerit Heechul gemas.

" _Arra_ , _arra_. Duduk di bawah saja, biar kupijat pinggangmu" ucap Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum senang dan membiarkan Siwon membantunya duduk di atas hambal masih di ruang tamu. Kedua tanyannya menyangga perutnya yang benar-benar berat dan ia menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar pada tubuh suaminya.

Tangan Siwon merambat masuk ke balik kaus longgar yang dipakai Heechul. Memijat pinggang istrinya yang dibilang nyaris patah itu. Memijatnya lembut sambil dalam hati membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Di bawah tangannya Siwon dapat merasakan pinggang istrinya memang sedikit tegang dan kaku, mungkin karena menahan beban perutnya yang semakin berat pada 33 minggu kehamilannya.

Pada pemeriksaan kandungan terakhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka memang sudah mengetahui bahwa berat bayi yang dikandung Heechul sudah berada di kisaran 2,4 kilo. Padahal masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu bulan lagi sampai waktu melahirkan tiba. Mungkin karena berat bayi mereka jugalah yang membuat Heechul jadi cepat lelah dan pegal terutama di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit tenggelam dalam keheningan, Siwon baru menyadari kalau istrinya sudah jatuh terlelap. Deru nafasnya yang teratur mengenai tengkuk Siwon. _Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan mengecup kening istrinya lama.

Dalam satu hentakan kemudian, Siwon berhasil mengangkat tubuh Heechul dengan kedua tangannya tanpa membangunkan tidur calon ibu itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkan istri tercintanya di tempat tidur.

Siwon juga turut berbaring disamping istrinya dan membawa _namja_ yang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Choi selama 2 tahun belakang ini ke dalam pelukannya.

Minggu siang yang cerah terasa sangat indah bagi seorang Choi Siwon walau hanya dilalui dengan memandang wajah tenang istrinya yang terlelap.

" _Have a nice nap, Sweetheart_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _It's a ...!_**

 _Namja_ tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya tergesa. Melewati lorong rumah sakit yang terasa panjang baginya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar saat menunggu lift yang ditumpanginya berjalan begitu lambat.

Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu ia mendapat panggilan dari sekertarisnya untuk memimpin meeting dengan pemegang saham lainnya. Walau sudah mengatakan ia tidak bisa, tapi ia tidak bisa mangkir dari meeting penting seperti ini. Terlebih sang istri juga memintanya untuk memimpin meeting tersebut.

Walau dengan berat hati, Siwon akhirnya menyetujui untuk memimpin meeting tersebut. Toh, biasanya meeting seperti itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Lagi pula sejak pagi Heechul tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan. Jadi ia dengan tenang berangkat ke kantor dan memimpin meeting tersebut.

Dan seperti biasa, Siwon menitipkan ponselnya kepada sekertaris pribadinya dan memimpin meeting dengan tenang. Sesuai dugaannya, meeting tersebut hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Namun saat bertegur sapa dengan beberapa pemegang saham yang juga ia kenal sebagai teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, sekertaris pribadinya menghampirinya dengan sedikit panik dan membawa ponsel miliknya. Saat itulah ia mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya sudah berada di rumah sakit karena akan segera melahirkan bayi pertama mereka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Choi Siwon kehilangan wajah bijaksananya. Ia segera berlari panik meninggalkan ruang meeting yang masih diisi oleh beberapa pemegang saham. Dan dalam waktu sekitar 20 menit, ia telah sampai di rumah sakit yang dikabarkan oleh ibunya.

 _Cklek_

Yang pertama kali dilihat Siwon adalah sosok istri tercintanya yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur dengan menggendong bayi mungil yang ia yakini adalah anaknya, anak mereka.

" _Chukhae_ Siwonnie, kau menjadi seorang ayah sekarang" ucap sosok lain di ruangan itu yang merupakan Nyonya Choi, ibu Siwon.

Siwon berdeham gugup dan mendekati kekasih hatinya yang terus tersenyum menyambutnya meski dengan wajah lelahnya. Tangannya yang lembut menepuk-nepuk pelan perut sang bayi yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Selamat datang, _Daddy_ " ucap Heechul pelan setelah Siwon duduk di sampingnya.

Suaminya itu masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi. Terhipnotis dengan sosok mungil dalam pelukan hangat istrinya.

"Oh, Heechullie.. Dia.. dia manis sekali.. dan kecil"

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Siwon membuat dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa pelan.

Heechul menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Siwon, membiarkan ayah baru itu menggendong anak mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

Meski sedikit kaku, tapi ia berhasil menggendong bayi mungilnya dengan baik. Membuat bayi mungil itu melenguh nyaman dalam tidurnya.

" _Daddy_.." panggil Heechul dengan berbisik.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyimpan dulu boneka-boneka yang kau beli tempo hari" lanjut Heechul.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit bingung. Namun ia tetap menunggu kelanjutan ucapan istrinya.

" _It's a_ _boy_ , _Daddy_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-The End-_**


End file.
